Abstract In the first three years of the Comprehensive Musculoskeletal Training Program, we have completely filled all the training slots awarded. We have trained six predoctoral students (one a combined degree MD/PhD student), five postdoctoral fellows, and six summer medical student interns (including acceptance of 3 summer medical interns for the 2018 summer session). Currently, all slots are filled. We propose in this renewal application to expand the number of trainee positons from three to four for each group: predoctoral students, postdoctoral fellows, and summer medical student interns, with the additional postdoctoral slot reserved for a one-year research rotation for a resident in orthopaedic surgery. Since the last submission, several new developments have occurred that strengthen the training program, making it more multi-disciplinary for trainees, and providing greater opportunities for cross talk between basic, translational, and clinical training and research. These include the establishment of the Indiana Center for Musculoskeletal Health (ICMH) (with a full-time Director), the creation of the ICMH Clinical Research Core through a NIH P30 grant award, and a proposal to establish a new Musculoskeletal PhD program. The goals of the Comprehensive Musculoskeletal Training Program are to (1) expand and integrate current musculoskeletal research and teaching programs in the basic, clinical, and engineering sciences; (2) train young scientists at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels for research careers as basic scientists, bioengineers, clinical and translational investigators pursuing the causes of, and solutions to, musculoskeletal disease; and (3) train both predoctoral and postdoctoral students/fellows, according to the six Core Competencies outlined by the National Postdoctoral Association. Key activities will include the development of a discipline-specific knowledge base, research skill development, and enhancement of communication skills, professionalism, leadership and management skills, and training in the Responsible Conduct of Research. The program includes 30 training faculty divided into four primary axes: Endocrinology, Bone Cell Biology, Musculoskeletal Cancer, and Mechanobiology and Mechanics. Each of these have three separate focus groups, and all trainees are required to have mentors from more than one of these training pods. The training program description includes a list of activities for the trainees, requirements for the mentors, didactic and career development programs, as well as assessment programs for the trainees, mentors, and the overall training program.